Call it Debt
by Ice Angel262
Summary: This is a Yaoi One-Shot for Matt and Mello. Rated Lemon. Very poorly written! I'm tempted to delete it... But I won't. Even though it's awful. Trust me.


"Don't look at me like that

**Ice Angel262:** The long anticipated MattxMello lemon one-shot!

"Don't look at me like that!" Mello said to Matt. "It's your own fault!"

"I didn't know it would make me do that though!" Matt frowned.

You see, last week they had gone to a hole in the wall night club and Matt had had a single shot of Vodka and Coke and had gotten drunk. He seriously couldn't hold his liquor. He was now being fined for numerous minor felonies and the bar was being fined for supplying alcohol too minors. Matt was out of cash due to his constant addiction to games. So, he'd gone to his trusty mafia boss friend Mello for money.

"Please?" Matt asked lifting his goggles and using the full force of his green eyes to convince Mello to give him the money.

"You will be paying me back this time." Mello handed Matt the money he'd need to pay the fine.

"Yay!" Matt took the money and left the room as Mello sat down in an armchair and took a bite out of his chocolate. He already had the perfect way to collect his money.

Something Matt wouldn't ever forget.

"Oi! Mello?" Matt called into the dark room. It was the day after his court day and the fine had been paid.

"Are you ready to pay me back?" Mello asked flipping a light switch on from the hallway to Matt's right.

"Um, yeah as soon as I get money." Matt said.

"Then why are you here?" Mello asked.

"You cook better then me." Matt said simply. He pulled out his game and pressed resume as he flopped back on Mello's couch.

"Son of a bitch," Mello said annoyed. "Follow the fucking directions! Three year olds do it." But he had in fact just been making stir fry from memory. Hey, if he was a bachelor at least he was going to eat good food. He went back into the kitchen to continue making the food. He had expected Matt to come around begging for leftovers and had prepared extra. Mello was really itching to do something so the sooner the better right? At least Mello didn't have to go hunt Matt down.

Mello brought back plates and they ate in silence.

"You know, you're going to pay me back tonight, Matt." Mello said as he unwrapped a bar of chocolate and took a bite. Matt paused his game.

"What? I don't have any money! I already told you that!" Matt whined to Mello.

"Who said you were paying in money?" Mello asked. "I've been wanting to try something out and you're going to help me do it."

"Something illegal I'm guessing?" Matt sighed.

"No not really. Just a thought arousing my curiosity." Mello smiled wickedly.

"Spit it out already." Matt grumbled.

Mello got out of his chair and pulled Matt out of the sofa. He dragged him down the hall and to his bedroom.

"Um, what?" Matt said, still not getting it.

"What do you mean what?" Mello said locking the door.

"Oh shit. Why'd you lock that?" Matt asked panicking over the worst thoughts his mind could muster.

Mello shoved Matt down onto the bed.

"You see," Mello whispered in Matt's ear. "I've been wondering what it's like to fuck a guy."

"Oh shit! No, no, Mello! I'm not gay!" Matt swore trying to push Mello off of him.

"Neither am I." Mello said. "Besides, if you do this, your debts to me are erased and you can use the money to buy more video games."

Matt groaned. "Just please don't hurt me." He'd been wondering what it was like too but he'd never admit it so bluntly.

Mello smirked and turned off the light from the pully hanging from the fan on the ceiling. He bent down and locked his lips to Matt's. Their lips molded together for a second before Mello pushed Matt's mouth open and invaded him with his tongue. Matt shifted and made an uncomfortable noise but otherwise he complied and kissed back, sucking on Mello's probing tongue. Damn! Matt was a good kisser!

Mello removed Matt's vest and then his shirt and kissed and socked at Matt's hardening nipples. Matt let out a soft and very arousing moan. Mello almost groaned from the ache starting in his pants. Almost.

Mello kissed and sucked his way down Matt's stomach licking the abs. His fingers worked at undoing Matt's pants quickly and successfully. He chuckled at the Donkey Kong boxers and the bulge they were hiding. Matt's pants became shackles around his ankles quickly followed by the boxers. Mello slid his mouth onto the head of Matt's member. Slowly fitting his mouth over it he sucked and worked it with his tongue causing Matt to gasp and then moan in delight. Matt tasted so good Mello let out a moan himself.

"Turn over." Mello said to Matt lifting his head off of Matt's pulsing erection. Matt groaned but otherwise complied.

Mello got up and went into the bathroom. He came back without clothes and with a bottle of lotion in his hands. "This will keep you from hurting too much."

Mello squirted some of the lotion onto his bare hands and stuck two of his fingers inside of Matt. Matt jumped a little and gripped the sheets. Mello wasn't really inexperienced in the fucking of men. He was bi after all. But he'd been wanting Matt for an achingly long time. Mello shivered in anticipation as he scissored the lotion inside of Matt while he rubbed it on his own member.

"Try to relax." Mello said softly. "Get up on your knees." Matt did so, getting himself up onto his hands and knees, his virgin ass ready for Mello to enter him. "Do you want me to continue?" Mello asked, his hands on Matt's hips.

Matt looked back at him. "Yes. Yes please!" He begged.

Mello rammed into Matt relishing in the scream that escaped his lips and the look of pain that twisted his face as he cried out. Tears watered Matt's eyes as he let his head droop down. Mello twisted his body to lick a tear from his eye.

"Relax, it gets better." Mello chuckled. He went gently now and at a slow pace.

"Mello, I thought you were fucking me!" Matt complained. "Don't be such a damn pussy!" Mello could hear the coy smirk in his tone.

Mello explored the inner regions of Matt. He found the spots that made him scream working them relentlessly as Matt screamed and bucked beneath him. This pleasure was so intense. Mello moaned, Matt moaned when he wasn't screaming or crying out. Mello touched Matt's prostate with his head making Matt buck against him. _God he felt good! How could anyone feel this good?! _Mello thought wildly. He went in deeper and faster, being relentless and vicious as he fucked to the time of Matt's moaning, which was escalating in pure, white hot pleasure and pain. A delicious mix. Mello was on the brink of sanity. If he didn't come soon his head would explode instead of his cock! How could anyone withstand such pure pleasure for so long?

"Mello! Oh God, Mello!" Matt screamed his name over and over as he too was on the brink of pleasure and mindlessness.

With one final wild pump that sent him hurtling deep inside Matt they both came. Mello cried out with the force of his delicious pleasure as he filled Matt and Matt soaked the bed. Mello shook with the effort, bucking into Matt a few more times before they both collapsed breathing heavily, Mello still inside Matt.

They both lay panting and exhausted. Mello waited till he could breathe before he finally rolled of Matt, the cold air surrounding his hot member.

"I wish we were in better shape." Matt said.

"I'm in perfect shape!" Mello snapped. "Why?"

"So you wouldn't have to stop." Matt said.

"We'll do it tomorrow night." Mello grinned wickedly. "Of course, you might not be able to sit down."

"Kiss me." Matt said turning his head to face Mello.

"Don't boss me fagot." Mello said. He moved towards Matt and their lips met. Mello pushed his tongue into Matt's mouth, dominating him.

"I'm not a fagot," Matt said between kisses. "I'm fucking gay."

**Ice Angel262:** You all love me. Admit it. Don't forget to review on the way out!


End file.
